


Where’s My Truck?

by VictoriaPorterfield



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Summer Love, Summer School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaPorterfield/pseuds/VictoriaPorterfield
Summary: In order to graduate from high school and pursue university like your older brother Scott, you are required to attend summer school to make up for the unusually large amount of school days you missed. Just when you think it really couldn’t get much worse, you find yourself sharing the classroom with not only strangers, but the devil himself, Theo Raeken.





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter, solely for the backstory and the rest of the chapters will be 1st person narrated.

For as long as you can remember, school was not only one of the biggest causes of the stress in your life, but also possibly one of the most boring experiences a human being like yourself could withstand. Safe for fire drills, lockdowns and drama among friends of course. Unlike your brother Scott, you can’t rely on your supernatural abilities to land you a job as an assistant coach, or snag a scholarship to a university with a lacrosse team notorious for some of the best players in California. At best, you were worthy of being on the team, and maybe even assistant captain. But assistant captain won’t take you to university, especially not with your current academic situation.

It had started with a phone call from your mom, Melissa McCall, just three weeks from graduation. She had let it been known that if you didn’t get your ass home ASAP, there was going to be a problem. Of course you knew it wasn’t going to be easy taking a break from school to live with your dad, Agent “Rafe” McCall, but it sure as hell wasn’t any easier living in Beacon Hills surrounded by monsters and creatures of every sort. Your brother and some of his friends falling under that category.

Even though you talked a lot of shit about school, you still had dreams of your own, and no one could take that away from you. You wanted to work for the FBI, just like your dad and close friend Stiles, the most human of all Scott’s friends. In fact, when Stiles couldn’t get ahold of Scott, you were the one he came to first. This resulted in many nights discussing the future, and your mutual goals. When Stiles left for FBI school, you couldn’t help but feel like a part of you had detached itself. Stiles had become like a big, slightly older brother to you, and you were forever grateful for the wisdom and mostly smart advice he gave to you. Malia, Lydia, and Liam also happened to be near and dear to your heart, but not relatable in the human way. Despite most of them being relatively new to the supernatural world, their way of going about life as a human was old to the four, and their abilities advantaging them for the most part.

It was now blazing hot June, and all of your friends are off having fun and doing your typical summer activities. It didn’t faze you how long this summer was going to be until you had to turn down invitations to hang out with friends because of _summer school_ __ ****. A nightmare of many undergraduates and students alike. That nightmare had become reality for you, and the worst part was you knew it was coming eventually. The slow buildup to the phone call you received from your mother, and her breaking the news that summer school was the only option. Deep down, she felt for you, and deeply regretted the mercy she granted you to take time off of school. No kid wants to spend their summer in a classroom, but she knew it had to be done. If you wanted to even dream of being an FBI agent, you were going to have to take drastic measures.

Walking back up the steps of Beacon Hills High School was easily one of the most treacherous summits for you. Every step feeling comparable to walking against a category 4 hurricane. Anxiety riddling your stomach as you pushed through the doors for the first time in weeks. A cheaply made sign consisting of sharpie on blank white paper, directed you to the classroom that would house you for the next two months. Rows of chairs and desks lined up for students, now almost full with it being 5 minutes until class officially started. A few familiar faces in the crowd, but none familiar enough to sit next to, or start a conversation. You didn’t really mind, you were here to get your credits and leave, although it would have been nice to have someone with you to brace through the agony.

You soon begin to regret your words not soon after they crossed your mind, and a whole new wave of emotion and anxiety splashed over your body, rendering you speechless both mentally and physically as you look up from your phone to find the devil himself has entered the classroom, no doubt here to cause some sort of chaos. But he stepped quietly across the classroom, the others oblivious to the pain and hurt this one person has caused. You watched in horror, stomach curling and this mornings breakfast threatening to come back up, as Theo Raeken took up residence in the seat next to you.


	2. Eyes Of Evil

Despite being in a room full of possible witnesses, I feared deeply for my life as Theo sat no more than three feet away from me. I pull my chair in closer to the desk and make a covert attempt to put some distance between us. The chair betrays me and my well-being as it makes a loud scraping sound across the cold tile floor. A couple of people look back out of curiosity, including Theo, who I could evidently spot out of the corner of my eye. 

“Hey.” Theo whispers softly, and almost chillingly innocent.

“Hi.” I force myself not to make eye contact, but instead keep my eyes glued to my phone as I acknowledge him briskly.

“So… How come you’re here?” Theo being uncomfortably close to begin with, leans closer. His voice is disturbingly calm, as if he’s talking to a trauma victim, which I’m sure he’s had plenty of.

“I need math and english credits.” I talk fast, and dry so the conversation will not drag on further.

“Oh.” He says. “I need a math credit too.”

“Cool.” I pretend to text someone, hoping he’ll take a hint that I’m not interested in being manipulated today, or anytime soon.

“Well, um, I was just thinking that maybe we could like, work together or something like that.” He’s uncharacteristically awkward this time around. I can’t help but feel like it’s another game.

A teacher wheels in a cart of laptops and begins to hand them out for the students, then writing a link for online classes up on the board.

“Nah, I think I’ll do it by myself.” I open up the laptop.

“I’m sorry about-” Theo begins.

“Silence please, there are people working.” The teacher announces, obviously hinting at Theo.

Theo lowers his voice to an almost inaudible level. “I’m sorry about everything that happened.”

“I don’t have time to talk right now.” I whisper back.

“After class?” 

I don’t respond. Instead, I login to my account and begin the online course, popping in a pair of earbuds. I knew exactly what he was talking about when he said “ _ I’m sorry”. _ And I knew that he wasn’t. No one causes that amount of destruction and damage just to say  _ “I’m sorry”. _ I will never forget how Theo manipulated my brother and his friends, how he killed and tortured countless people. The rest of the pack may have cozied up to him but I will never forgive the immense pain I felt on  _ that night  _ over a year ago.

About fifteen minutes pass before Theo makes another attempt to get my attention. He pokes at my shoulder with the eraser side of a pencil, until I raise my hand to ask the teacher if it was possible that I could work out in hall, so I could  _ focus _ . Theo shakes his head at me as I load up my arms with my belongings to take them outside, where I sit against the wall in quiet. I relish in the silence and isolation until my nerves nearly burst as I see who’s walking out of the classroom.

“Don’t tell me you asked to work out here too.”

“I didn’t. I asked to use the bathroom.” Theo replies.

“Oh.” 

“But… I did want to ask if we can talk after school.”

“You already asked me that.” I roll my eyes.

“I wanted to make sure you would.”

“If it means you’ll leave me alone.”

Theo better have something good to say if he’s this desperate.

I return to work on my course, though I can’t help but wonder what it is that he wants to talk about. My brain runs through many possibilities, and they all seem irrelevant and don’t make sense. I was just going to have to be patient, something I wasn’t as good at anymore, and for good reason.

At the end of class, I return the laptop and get ready to leave, almost forgetting about Theo until I hear him yell after me.

“(y/n)!” 

Theo catches up to me. I raise my eyebrows, waiting for him to explain why he’s wasting my time.

“We can’t talk here.” Theo presses his lips into a thin line.

“For christ’s sake. Where are we going to talk? The moon?” My patience levels have reached the ceiling.

“In… my truck.” He exhales.

I stand incorrect. My patience levels are now through the roof.

“No, my mom’s waiting for me. I have to go.” I push past him, heading for the doors.

Theo deems it appropriate to run ahead of me again, and block my path.

“Why are you trying so hard?” I stare at him, seeing not a person, but monster who has brought nothing except trauma and pain upon Beacon Hills.

“It’s really important.” He reaches for my hand, to which I promptly decline. “Just five minutes. I’ll leave you alone after that.”

Another decent splash of anxiety as I decide if this will get me killed or not, either by Theo, or my overprotective mother.

“Five minutes.” I say as we walk out the door and I reluctantly step up into Theos truck. 

I send my mom a quick text, letting her know I need a few more minutes.

“Melissa know where you are?” Theo asks.

“No, and she doesn’t need to know.” The last thing I need was my mom having a stroke.

“You’ve got five minutes, go.” I start the countdown in my head, because the moment it reaches zero, I’m booking it out of here.

Theo turns his body towards me as I sit across from him in the passenger seat. Face to face with the eyes of evil.

“First of all, I wanted to say that I'm sorry—”

“For which part? Killing my brother temporarily or Manipulating my friends and I into thinking you were a normal person?

“If you’d let me talk maybe I could tell you.” 

“You’re one to get fresh.” I laugh. “I don’t have to be here. I said yes so you’ll stop picking at me.”

“You’re right.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, you’re absolutely right. I did bad things, I know that. I paid dearly for it when your brother sent me to hell. I’m trying to make a better life for myself now, that means apologizing to the people I hurt.”

“What about the ones you killed?”

Theo breaks eye contact and stares down at his folded hands for a long, awkward period of time. “You don’t have to forgive me, and I don’t expect you to, but you told me you would listen to what I have to say, and what I have to say is that I’m sorry, I deeply am.”

Theo was right about one thing, I sure as hell didn’t have to except his half-assed apology and I sure as hell wasn't going to. I shouldn’t have even come here in the first place, where no one would notice if he were to tie me up, throw me into the backseat and drive off to murder me.

“Your five minutes are up.” I open the door to his truck, shutting it with a slam as I exit. 

Theo did not deserve forgiveness, because Theo did not want forgiveness. This had to be a game, and I wasn’t falling for any of it again.

I find my mom parked on the other side of the parking lot, reading a book patiently as she waited. As soon as I got into the car, she rested the book on the dash and clipped in her seatbelt.

“How was it?” She started the car and backed out of the lot.

“As good as it could’ve been.” I lie

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” She smiles at me, unbeknownst to whos truck I had just been in not five minutes ago.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Necessary Wall

My memory regurgitates yesterday’s conversation I had with Theo, as I walk down the hall to begin today’s class.  _ It was a bullshit apology _ . I think to myself, but then again, what would Theo gain? Certainly  _ something _ , if not, then at least amusement drawn from playing with the emotions of others. Theo  _ has _ been known to be sadistic, not to mention a narcissist with a god complex despite being an atheist. But as I sat down in my seat inconveniently close to Theos, he paid no attention to what I was doing (thankfully) and continued to mindlessly pick at his sweater.

I had a feeling today was going to be moderately decent as I opened my laptop in silence, not a peep from the chimera next to me. I typed in my password to continue the math course. Luckily I only needed a math and an english credit to graduate, the two classes with incredibly strict teachers who happened to give out insanely low grades to every student. Every session was nearly the same; an in-depth lecture, some practice sheets, and a quiz. At the end of the six weeks, everyone would take the re-tests and  _ hopefully  _ graduate.

I had managed to get through the lecture portion which was advertised as thorough, but I ended up having to rewatch it at least three times to even start the practice sheet. By the fourth time I started the video, I was damn near ready to punch the nearest object. The supervising teacher didn’t help me very much either, which was equally frustrating. The only other option was to ask someone else in the class, but it was going to be a cold day in hell when I ask any of these people, especially the particular one to my left. Of course it didn’t help that Malia had asked me to hang out after I was done, making me more anxious to leave instead of cluelessly slaving over a screen and keyboard.

I began to understand after my sixth time watching the video, and even started one of the practice sheets. But it still felt unclear, a disadvantage of impersonal learning. There just weren’t enough teachers and students to have a separate class dedicated to each subject.

An hour had gone by in what seemed like a few minutes, and I spent the whole time trying to figure out what to do. Math was never really a strong point for me, so many numbers and rules. It probably would’ve been a good idea to ask someone for help, but I was too nervous to even make general eye contact with someone I didn’t know. This was a common issue for me throughout high school, talking to people, especially ones I’ve never talked to before in my life. I tended to keep to myself, never trusting easily, a survival tactic which proved to be slightly problematic, but somewhat worth it in the long run. If you trust too easily, people will step all over you and take advantage, the only way to prevent that pain and hurt, is to build up a wall.

Malia was outside waiting when I was finally finished for the day. I had agreed to go apartment shopping with her, after all, we were going to be roommates. It had been decided a while back that we were going to live together, and pay half the rent each while attending different universities and working part-time. Malia had called me last night about an apartment she saw the week before, and today was going to be my first look at what might be our new home. 

She drove us across town in about ten minutes flat, with myself having to remind her to slow down and be cognizant of the children crossing the street. We pulled up to a medium-sized building, with a beautiful exterior, almost too beautiful to belong to an apartment complex. 

“Wow.” I comment.

“That’s what I said.” Malia pulls into an empty lot.

She and I both step out of the car, her watching in amusement as my jaw is damn near on the ground.

“Wait until you see the inside.” Malia grins.

We walk up to the entrance, waiting for the door keeper to buzz us in. The lobby is quiet, decorated with soft couches and carpet, making for a cozy environment. A middle-aged lady emerges from a room behind the front desk, and recognizes Malia as one of the apartment viewers.

“I see you brought your friend.” The lady smiles, holding her hand out for me to shake. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Alice, the building owner, so if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask.”

I shake Alice’s hand, anxious to get a look at the the apartment.

“Why don’t we head upstairs.” Alice leads us towards the elevator. 

“You’re gonna love it.” Malia whispers.

Alice walks us down the hallway of the second floor, stopping at number 224. She unlocks the door, handing us the key and reminding Malia and I to lock up when we’re finished. We step into the apartment, and a smile infects my face.

“Holy shit.”

Afternoon sunlight is streaming in through a large window in the living room, hitting the eggshell-white walls with natural light. The kitchen was backsplash with tile on the walls above the counters, the appliances looking relatively updated.

“This is amazing.”

Malia takes my hand. “Come on, you have to see the bedrooms.”

Two doors lay flush against the wall, with a single door facing away from them on the opposite side, and another single door at the end of the hallway. the two doors lead to two separate decently sized bedrooms, each with a closet and large window. The only bathroom in the apartment was a full-size on the other side of the hallway, and a beautiful bathroom at that. A small closet sat at the end of the hallway, a good storage option for towels and whatnot.

We walk through the kitchen, examining the drawers and cupboards, opening a few of them absentmindedly. 

“So I forgot to ask...” Malia looks up at me. “How’s summer school going?”

“You don’t even know that half of it.” I laugh. “Never guess who’s in my class.”

“Who?” 

“Theo.” My voice runs a bit cold.

“No way. Theo Raeken?”

I nod with a frown.

“Why’s Theo doing summer school?”

“Not a sweet clue.”

Malia makes a disgusted face. I giggle in agreement. She was relatable in that way, and smart too. Smart enough to know that Theo isn’t trustworthy and never will be. Malia may be the only other besides myself who sees Theo for what he really is, in the figurative sense, and the literal sense; a monster.


	4. Insomnia

The apartment was undeniably perfect for the two of us, but I knew personally that anything that seemed perfect, was often too good to be true. Unfortunately, I was right, and nearly fainted upon hearing the words come out of Alice's mouth as she states the price.

“Eight hundred a month?” I stammer as Malia and I walk back to the car. “You may as well have picked an apartment with gold ceilings.”

“Now just hold your horses, I have a solution for all of this.” 

Whenever Malia comes up with an idea, about 90% of the time it involves 1) Torture, or 2) Blackmail. 

“What is it?” I brace myself for the answer.

“Hear me out…”

Oh sweet jesus.

“I was talking to Peter the other day, and he’s willing to help pay for it if we run some errands for him.”

“Errands? If by errands you mean being a personal hit man then I’m out.” It was never a good idea to get involved with Peter Hale,  _ especially  _ when it involves a favour.

“It’s only grocery runs.” Malia leans in. “I made sure there was no funny business involved, if Peter tries anything he’ll be in the ground faster than we can say apartment fees.”

By the tone in her voice, I knew she was insinuating she had at least used some sort of method of violence in getting her way with Peter.

Malia throws the car in reverse, and I nearly sustain whiplash related injuries.

“So tell me about Theo, I don’t have to beat him up, do I?”

I smirk. “Nah, he’s been pretty tame lately. It’s kinda scary.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” She furrows her brows.

“He apologized the other day, he was rambling on about  _ (y/n) I’m so sorry blah blah blah. _ ”

“And what did you say?”

“Nothing, I just left.” 

Malia nods her head. “Smart.”

She drives me up to the corner store where I work after school on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I’m reminded by her, as she shouts through her window, “not to stress myself out too much”, to which I respond by telling her I’ll try my best (I will).

On this particular evening, it was about as busy as a Tuesday could get. People would come in, look around, pretend like they’re thinking about buying something and then say something along the lines of  _ taking a rain check,  _ right as they’re leaving. It was easy that way, but every once and a while you hope someone will buy something just so that you have something to do as you’re working alone for the next 6 hours.

Mom picks me up at 8:00, and I nearly would have  fallen asleep in the car if it weren’t for the potholes. When we pull into the driveway, I drag myself out of the car and up the stairs into the comfort of my room, stripping off the dirty clothes and leaving them strewn across the room. My back and shoulders are significantly sore, even after adjusting myself under the cozy blankets. It’s been roughly month since I last visited the gym and I’m certain that if I was to go back anytime soon, I would pass out. There just wasn’t any time in my week to do what I needed to get done, which to say the least was a very teenager thing of me to say, but it’s how I was feeling and I’ll be damned if anyone tries to tell my tired ass otherwise.

Despite being tired most nights, I somehow manage to have trouble sleeping, whether it be my brain bombarding me with things I did or said earlier on in the day, or even just finding a comfortable sleeping position in which my body wouldn’t hurt. I started to think about how angry it made me, not being able to sleep; almost as angry as Theo made me.

_ Theo. _ I think to myself. He was quiet today in school, and appeared to be sticking by his promise of leaving me alone. That bastard wouldn’t know pain if it punched him in the mouth. Literally, I don’t think he would feel it, as Theo is incapable of feeling anything.

I throw the covers off of my bed, stepping quietly onto the cold floors, being careful not to wake my mom. Downstairs, I scour the cupboards for NyQuil, or at least some allergy pills with drowsy side-effects. The NyQuil is in the back of the cupboard, a place out of arm's reach. Too bothered to grab a stool, I rely on my climbing skills to reach my prize. I raise one foot up on the counter, the other one breaking contact as I use the cupboard handles to hoist myself up. My heart stops as I feel the handle come loose, and then completely off, losing my source of support and falling onto my back with a loud thud.

My focus would be on not making noise if it weren’t for the now even greater pain in my spine. I stay there, staring at the ceiling for quite some time before getting up and dragging a step-stool to the cupboard. Once I take my NyQuil, I return to my bed and try my best not to let my mind overwhelm me.

The NyQuil doesn’t kick in for another thirty minutes, in which time I managed to have three glasses of water, one stick of gum and seven grapes from the fridge. When my head suddenly starts to feel heavy, I lay it down on the pillow in relief, leaving a fan blowing cold air on my bed plugged in to aid my sleep further.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I haven’t posted any chapters and that this one is super short, I haven’t really had any time to write this week (I went back to school on September the 5th so it’s been slow) but the next chapter is most likely going to be longer. Thank you guys so much for 150+ hits woo woo!


	5. Errands

I adjust myself awkwardly in one of the many beaten-up chairs Beacon Hills High supplied. No matter what position I sit in, my back aches like hell, most likely from the fall I took last night. My body winces in pain, and I make an attempt to make it as unnoticeable as possible. Which ends up proving to be more difficult than I imagined, because Theo Raeken picks up on the hiss that escapes my mouth. 

I can see him look over at me through the corner of my eye, and then back at his computer. Someone bumps my chair as they make their way up to the front of the room, coercing a weird “ _ Hnngh _ ” from me.

“Are you okay?” 

My heart races anxiously as I hear the chimera distinctly whisper to me.

“All good.” I flash a thumbs up, not taking my eyes off the computer screen because physically, it hurt to turn my head.

Suddenly I have to use the bathroom, and I curse at my body for picking the absolute worst time possible. I raise my hand halfway, resting my elbow on the desk for support. I’m granted permission to go to the bathroom, and I prepare to lift myself out of the chair. My teeth clamp down on my bottom lip, scrunching up all my face muscles as I move in an uncomfortable way, taking note of how much worse the pain has gotten since this morning.  _ I should probably go see a doctor. _ I think as I’m waddling like an idiot to the bathrooms.

Theo’s eyes dart to me as I return from the bathroom and stagger back towards my desk. I’m thinking about calling in sick to work when I hear a strange rattling noise. Theo pulls out a bottle of advil from his bag and holds it out for me.

“I’m good.”  _ No I’m not. _

“You sure?” 

“Yes.”  _ No! _

“You look really sore—”

“I’m not taking the damn bottle Theo. I don’t know what’s in there.”

“Um, ibuprofen?”

_ Fuck it. At this point I’m not worried about being poisoned, it’s probably better than what I’m feeling right now. _

I hold my hand out for Theo, who dumps two pills in my hand which I end up swallowing with zero water. It feels exactly like trying to swallow two dry gel pills would feel like, but I manage to get them down. 

My spine feels slightly less obliterated at the end of the school day when I’m getting ready to go, for which I thank Theo very briefly, and make my way to the parking where Malia is waiting to drive us to Peter’s for the first round of errands before work. I make a mental note not to tell Malia that I took medicine from Theo, though in theory, if it  _ was _ poisoned, wouldn’t I want her to know so she could take me to the hospital if I start foaming at the mouth or laughing at my own spit?

“God you look tense.” She looks me up and down.

“You’d be right.” 

“You want something?”

“I’m good, I took Advil earlier.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, I don’t actually have anything and Advil is damn expensive.”

_ Must be nice not having to use it, or any ibuprofen-type drug. _ I often thought about what it might be like to be a werewolf—  _ or was it werecoyote?  _ There were too many names to even begin to understand the supernatural world, and I’m suddenly glad I’m one of the normal ones, although I love Malia and my brother’s pack with all my heart. They’re a rare breed, literally.

Malia drives us away from town, and into a rather secluded area with an abundance of trees and shrubbery. I always thought it might be nice to live out somewhere like this, but those thoughts soon faded away when I realized you really never know what’s out there.

Peter’s surprisingly large house is located by the lake, and I’m only slightly jealous. The only downside is how far it is from the nearest town, roughly forty-five minutes away from Beacon Hills. I start to understand the need to have people run errands instead of driving back and forth every day. Still, I feel like it would be worth it; the scenery is way too damn beautiful to pass up. I’m just beginning to imagine myself in a house like this, until we reach the end of the driveway where Theo’s truck is parked, and my heart sinks into the depths of my chest.

I don’t want to see Theo outside of school. I don’t want to get out of Malia’s car. I don’t want to move at all right now. I want to climb over the console into the driver's seat and throw it in reverse for a hundred miles.

“We get to take Peter’s truck.” Malia pumps a fist in the air.

“That’s  _ Peter’s  _ truck?” I exhale.

“He wants us to fill it up with gas while we’re out.” 

_ Thank. Fuck. _

“It looks exactly like Theo’s. Same make, same model, same colour…”

“Trippy.” Malia remarks, using the word innocently wrong.

She gets out of the car and retrieves a key from underneath a fake rock.

“What, Peter couldn’t be bothered to be here to see us off on our first mission?” I joke, being thankful that he isn’t.

“He said he’d be out in the woods, and left a list or something on the table.”

The inside of Peter’s house is somehow even more attractive than the outside. Every piece of furniture matches, from the eggshell white curtains and walls, to the equally white couch and chairs.  _ Screw the apartment, I want to move in here. _

An oddly short list is laying out in the open on the table, in the midst of an expectedly gorgeous kitchen. Ingredients are listed in scratchy writing.

**Lettuce**

**Carrots**

**Steak**

**Milk**

**Broccoli**

**Full truck with gas.**

The keys to the truck are next to the list, which Malia grabs both of, calling dibs on driving.

“How different could it be from driving my car?” Malia turns the key in the ignition while I buckle my seatbelt.

We nearly die on the way back out from Peter’s house to the grocery store, Malia nearly hitting another vehicle and three unexpecting pedestrians with the excuse of  _ they came out of nowhere _ . 

“Wow.” She remarks.

“Wow indeed.” I take a moment to recollect myself as we pull into the parking lot of the grocery store.

_ I’m definitely  _ _ driving on the way back. _

“Alright!” Malia unclips her seatbelt, and dramatically places a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. “Let’s do this.”

I sigh. “Let’s do it.”


	6. PSA

Hey guys, just letting you know that I will not be continuing with this, BUT, I am releasing a book in hopefully this summer on my wattpad account   
@VictoriaPorterfield and it still has to do with werewolves/shapeshifting. I’m sorry to everyone that was waiting for chapter six, and I am so so grateful for the kudos, bookmarks & hits. I wish I could have continued it.

Victoria


End file.
